


sometimes you gotta rip up a pillow then chill w your friends n be gay idk

by SkellyMyDude



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Just Dance, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Other, also gordon wears a skirt!!! its only mentioned offhand but like yknow, benrey uses they/them and he/him, benreys height changes, lowkey ooc probably?? but its fine bc i do what i want, my tommy is seven ft seven just a btw, pillow destruction, tommy destroys a pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyMyDude/pseuds/SkellyMyDude
Summary: Tommy was annoyed.No, scratch that—Tommy was angry.Tommy wanted to rip something to pieces. So he did.There were a number of pillows stacked in the corner of his room, all of them a multitude of hand-dyed colors, and very soft. Tommy picked out a nice, plump one, with a good weight and almost overstuffed with fluff.He didn’t waste time admiring it—he could mourn the pillow after he tore it to shreds.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	sometimes you gotta rip up a pillow then chill w your friends n be gay idk

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually very soft im jsut like. i wrote this this night and my brains scrambled so i couldnt pick another part to use for the summary hgdhs

Tommy was annoyed.

No, scratch that—Tommy was _angry._

Tommy wanted to _rip something to pieces_. So he did.

There were a number of pillows stacked in the corner of his room, all of them a multitude of hand-dyed colors, and very soft. Tommy picked out a nice, plump one, with a good weight and almost overstuffed with fluff.

He didn’t waste time admiring it—he could mourn the pillow _after_ he tore it to shreds.

The ripping of fabric was satisfying, and as the fluff spilled out on the floor so too did his emotions. They spilled out in a metaphorical sense, and as the tall beings quiet muttering grew into sharp bursts of eye-searing red and yellow that sense became literal, sweet voice condensing into a fine mist of light and sound. It pooled around his feet, and Tommy slowly began to calm down.

There wasn’t any particular reason for his anger. Small stresses throughout the past day or two (or five) had slowly built up, coalescing into an eventual irritation that needed to be let out _somehow._ So, pillow destruction it was.

With a heavy, drawn-out sigh, the man turned to flop down on his bed. He sang a few more harsh, high notes, then slowly lowered his pitch into a softer blue. Reaching up, he grabbed at the light and pulled it into his hands, rolling it around and molding the gentle glow into a small, irregular shape. He stared at it for a bit, then popped it into his mouth and sighed at the gentle calm that washed over him, clearing out the remnants of the unease and anger he had been feeling.

Ugh.

He glared down at the mess of no-longer-pillow on the ground. He’d have to clean that up. Later, though. Right now he was paying attention to the buzz of his phone on the bedside table.

Oh, Benrey had messaged him!

**Benry!** **💕**

_11:39_ yo

wanna hang out

me n Gordon are gonna be watching a movie

or playing games r something we havent decided yet

**You**

Oh Hi Benry!

Sure – I can head on over now actually!

**Benry!** **💕**

_11:41_ sweet

With that, Tommy pulled himself up and shoved his phone into his pocket. He had changed into comfy clothes and showered when he had gotten home, and seeing how casual Benrey’s invite had been, he figure he wouldn’t have to bother too much otherwise. After a quick check of his pockets, he grabbed his wallet and a tangle and clipped to the front door of Gordon’s apartment.

With a quick message of ‘here,’ to Benrey, the tall being knocked on the door. It opened very quickly, and his eyes met empty space. He blinked, and looked down. And down.

Ah.

Benrey, standing at three feet tall, was holding open the door. His hoodie and sweatpants pooled around him, the ends pointlessly rolled up.

“Sup.”

“Hi. You—you’re small.”

Benrey grinned. “Prank on Gordon. He got all…weird about me being taller than him for a day. So. Uh. I’m not tall.”

Tommy nodded solemnly, then grinned back. His eyes flashed, and he grew three inches taller. Now eight feet to Benrey’s three, the two of them grinned at each other and walked fully into the apartment, Benrey locking the door behind them.

Normally it was a little tricky to navigate rooms with how tall Tommy was, and initially Gordon’s apartment was no exception. Slowly, however, visit by visit, Tommy had warped the dimensions of the place to fit his height. It wasn’t a bother to any of the neighbors—Tommy had been careful to keep the shift of space within Gordon’s apartment only.

In all honesty, he was proud of his work there. He still stooped over some, evening his height out to a manageable seven foot three so as not to spook anyone, but it was nice to have the room.

Right now, however, he was standing to his full height. He and Benrey were going for as much visual contrast as possible—Gordon’s reaction was gonna be funny as shit.

They walked out into the living room. Gordon sat facing away from them, fiddling with a controller resting in his hands. Tommy took a moment to study him.

His hair was pulled into a low ponytail, scruffy in the way that meant he clearly hadn’t brushed it yet. He was wearing a pullover hoodie in a plain grey, one of the sleeves rolled up while the other seemed to have fallen to his wrist. Only part of his face was visible, but the darkness under his eyes that could be seen spoke of bad sleep and late nights. Quiet muttering to himself revealed teeth that had a little bit of food stuck between them.

The prosthetic arm he wore was dull-looking, the metal unpolished and carrying a number of finger prints. A chipped selection of bright colors were painted on his nails, both real and fake.

He was looking better than Tommy had ever seen him. He was beautiful.

“Hi Gordon!”

And he was about to get the shit scared out of him.

Gordon turned, a smile on his face.

“Hi Tomm—”

Gordon froze. His eyes were suddenly wide as pennies, and they darted from Tommy to Benrey in shock. His mind seemed to have frozen too, mouth only making a clutter of disconnected sounds in response to what he saw.

Benrey _cackled_.

**-**

After the two of them had shifted back to their usual heights, Benrey and Tommy instead decided to watch Gordon play Just Dance. Watching, or in other words, teasing Gordon for playing Just Dance. It wasn’t that he was any bad at it? In fact it was clear he had…a _lot_ of experience playing Just Dance. He was hitting every beat with ease, and when he had asked Tommy if he wanted to play he almost felt…bad? For refusing? He was definitely a little too tall for that sort of game, even with all the reality bending, but.

He was a little embarrassed if he was going to be honest. Gordon was so enthusiastic about the dancing, Tommy just wanted to. Watch.

And then Benrey joined in.

Sure, the guy had been heckling Gordon for seemingly playing Just Dance for _half his life_ or something, but Benrey obviously shared this experience? Tommy watched from his seat on the couch as the two bickered over songs, and when they settled on mambo no. 5 for a duet dance Tommy huffed out a slight laugh reminiscent of Sunkist. The dissonance between… _them,_ and the dance was a little jarring, but…

They were…really good. As soon as the music started they got extremely into it, the skirt Gordon was wearing over his sweatpants flaring out with each kick of his leg. When one of the dancers in the video kissed the others hand, Gordon didn’t hesitate to follow along, and while Benrey spat out a single orb of gentle pink they were quickly focused on grabbing Gordon’s hand in preparation for the next move.

The two of them held each others hands tightly as they pulled against each other in balance, and with how much they bickered and pushed each other around Tommy was surprised neither of them let the other fall. Gordon glanced over at him and grinned, hair falling out of his loose ponytail from the movement, and when just a few seconds later Benrey clipped his helmet off and smiled in his direction too, Tommy had to quickly turn and wave away his own sweet voice, the gentle peach-song muffled through his fingers.

He was _so_ lucky Benrey had turned back to the screen before that.

Leaning forward, he snagged the helmet and placed it gently down at his feet. The song came to a close, and instead of ending with his arm around Benrey’s shoulders like the dancers in the video, Gordon pulled the other into a dip. It was unexpected, and they stumbled a little before stabilizing themselves. The two of them stayed that way as they caught their breath, Tommy staring with smile-crinkled eyes. He wanted to clap, but—Gordons non-prosthetic arm lost its grip, and they both fell with the loss of equilibrium.

It was silent for another few seconds, before all three of them burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey w the pillow thing i was thinking of podaqons lil comic thing of tommy ripping up the pillow cus sometimes you just gotta yknow????  
> thankyou fr reading this mess of writing i wrote at two am!!!! theres probably gonna be at least one more chapter with the way i wrote this so watch for that if you liked this? 
> 
> kudos and/or comments are appreciated!!  
> i hope you all have a wonderful week!!!!


End file.
